


our last

by peachabalism



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, end of the world AU, keep your expectations low, no gore though, non-consensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: the world's ending, and these are daniel and seongwoo's last moments together.





	our last

**Author's Note:**

> hello just a friendly reminder to keep expectations low bc i havent written in 5 thousand years

Outside, they can hear the wind picking up, violently battering against the glass windows. They know that it’s only a matter of time until the windows shatter, too.

Daniel slips his hand into Seongwoo’s, and he snuggles deeper into him, burying his face in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. He breathes in deeply, as if trying to imprint the scent in his veins, and then exhales slowly. He repeats this one, two, three times.

And then, with his last exhale, he hums, “I suppose it won’t be long, now.”

Seongwoo angles his head to lie partially atop Daniel’s, and he squeezes his hand, locking their fingers tighter. He has to clear his throat to get the words to come out, and even then they are barely a rasp, a whisper, “Yeah.”

Seongwoo swallows thickly, the motion of his throat muscles contracting felt by Daniel, whose response is another hum, and for him to start nosing up Seongwoo’s nape. He presses kisses against Seongwoo’s skin, lingering longer over the hickeys and bruises from last night.

Then, Daniel pulls away, his mind screaming in protest at the loss of warmth. Instead of resuming their snuggling session, Daniel leans in close to Seongwoo, his eyes finding Seongwoo’s.

When Daniel finally breaks the silence, it is to say the words he had been repeating for the past 30 days.

“I love you, hyung.”

Seongwoo’s response is to pull Daniel in for a soft, intimate kiss, and to whisper against his lips a confirmation, a reassurance, “I love you too,” before kissing him once, twice more.

“Hyung, I’m scared.” It is barely a whisper, and it should have been inaudible, covered up by the sound the wind was making outside, but Seongwoo still hears it loud and clear. He squeezes Daniel’s hand and draws him in tight, looping his free arm over Daniel’s broad back and pulling him in until they couldn’t possibly be any closer.

“I know,” Seongwoo says. “I am too.” He’s trembling even as he holds Daniel.

“Do you think it’ll be quick?” Daniel’s the smallest, most vulnerable Seongwoo has ever seen now, all tiny little breaths and shaky questions. It reminds Seongwoo that he has to stay strong, if only a little while longer, and he’s grateful for that. It anchors him, doesn’t let him give in to the panic going on in the back of his mind because if he does, what will happen to Daniel?

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo replies eventually, after mulling it over. “But if we both close our eyes and hold on tight, it’ll be less scary, yeah?”

“I guess so,” Daniel says, muffling a yawn in Seongwoo’s chest, and Seongwoo shifts his hand to start combing through Daniel’s hair. “I don’t know how I could possibly be, but I’m sleepy.”

Seongwoo smiles in relief. Good. The sleeping pills he had crushed into powder and stirred into Daniel’s water are finally working. The pills had been some sort of a miraculous find – just two of them, enough for only one of them. “Go to sleep then. It’ll be best if you weren’t awake for this anyway.”

“But then I’ll leave hyung alone.” Daniel pouts, Seongwoo knows he does even if he can’t see it. Then, his voice wavers, “And… and I won’t be able to wake up and see you again.”

Seongwoo leans forward to bury his face into Daniel’s hair. It smells of peaches and some other fruits. It also brings tears to Seongwoo’s eyes because he knows what’s going to happen next.

“No, it’s fine.” Seongwoo forces out. “It’s probably for the best if you sleep anyway. Don’t want you panicking when the world ends.” Seongwoo attempts to crack a joke but the most he manages is an empty, hollow smirk no one else sees. It’s far too real to be just a joke, it seems.

“No, hyung, ‘m not leaving you alone now,” Daniel mumbles, even as his eyelids get heavier with each passing second. “I… can’t let hyung… alone…”

Seongwoo knows Daniel has fallen asleep because his tense body suddenly relaxes, if only slightly. He hugs Daniel closer, inhaling in his scent and letting it override over all his other senses, and then he finally lets the tears fall.

It’s like all the pent-up emotions are bursting out now that they have the chance to. Seongwoo’s vision is all blurred and he can’t really breathe, either. He has to gasp for breath, and it’s not pretty, the way he cries. But he’s past the point of caring, really. There’s no one to see him cry now, anyway.

He realises dimly, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Daniel’s hair is now wet – not that it matters, because Daniel will never wake up again, if the quickly worsening storm outside was any indication.

“’m sorry, Niel,” Seongwoo gasps out somewhere in between his cries. “’m so sorry.” And he’s back to sobbing incoherently. He hugs Daniel’s limp body closer to him, regretting his choice but also knowing he can’t do anything to change it.

There’s a sudden strong howl of wind, pressing strongly against the glass, so strong that Seongwoo can hear the windows creak – or is that just his imagination? Either way, it’s enough to stop Seongwoo’s sobs and bring him back to reality.

He knows it’s coming. Soon enough, the tornado will tear the apartment building off the ground, and they’ll go whirling up into the air with the other debris. Seongwoo already knows how they will probably die: once they go up, the debris already inside the whirlwind may hurtle towards the window, effectively breaking their last shield from the mayhem and destruction. Then, it’s only a matter of time until death finds them.

Seongwoo lets go of Daniel temporarily to grab the blanket beside them and opens it before wrapping it around Daniel and himself. He turns Daniel onto the side so Seongwoo is the one with his back to the window before snuggling them closer. He smiles, leaning forward to press his lips against Daniel’s one last time. Then, he closes his eyes and tries to even out his breathing, trying to ignore the intensifying howling wind outside.

It’s surprisingly easy to fall asleep knowing he won’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> and, that was anti-climatic bc i suck at endings and climaxes of a plot. also the whole point of this was just really angst, and that wasn't even well done soooooo
> 
> that being said i appreciate all kinds of feedback, and if you want to say that this fic sucks feel free to do so, but also please include what you thought sucked about it
> 
> to find me:  
> curiouscat - @ongandkang  
> twitter - @takeherhoume


End file.
